The Sims
|gênero = Simulação de vida |modos = Um jogador |classificaçãodejus = 16 |classificaçãopegi = 7 |classificaçãoesrb = T |jogobase = Primeira geração |mídia = CD-ROM e DVD-ROM |criatura = Sim Fantasma |vizinhança = Vizinhança 1 |códigos = The Sims/Códigos |opiniões = The Sims/Opiniões |trilhasonora = Trilha sonora de The Sims |conteúdodescartado = Conteúdo descartado de The Sims }} leftThe Sims é um jogo de simulação de vida para computador criado pelo designer de jogos Will Wright, produzido pela Maxis e distribuído pela Electronic Arts. Trata-se de um spin-off da série [http://pt-br.simcity.wikia.com/wiki/Série_SimCity SimCity], de mesmo criador. Lançado em 4 de fevereiro de 2000, o jogo se um tornou sucesso, levando ao lançamento de sete pacotes de expansão e à criação de uma série, sucedida por The Sims 2 em 2004, The Sims 3 em 2009 e The Sims 4 em 2014. A série The Sims se tornou uma das mais populares ao longo dos anos e líder de vendas de jogos de computador. Em janeiro de 2003, foi lançada uma versão para consoles de mesa, que contava com gráficos aprimorados, famílias originais e uma história linear. Apesar de ser baseado no jogo base, alguns objetos de pacotes de expansão estão presentes no jogo, além de objetos exclusivos. Em dezembro de 2003, foi lançado The Sims: Bustin' Out, jogo com foco na vida social dos Sims. Além de consoles de mesa, Bustin' Out também foi lançado para portáteis. Por fim, The Urbz: Sims in the City, lançado ao fim de 2004 e focado na vida urbana, marcou o fim da primeira geração nos consoles. Jogabilidade O jogo é focado em vizinhanças, isto é, uma região constituída de lotes residenciais e comunitários . Todos os lotes residenciais servem de habitação para um núcleo de Sims. Inicialmente, a única vizinhança disponível era a Vizinhança 1, que contém dez lotes e tem duas famílias como habitantes, com mais três delas estocadas. Os primeiros pacotes de expansão trouxeram a Vizinhança 2, que, apesar de terreno idêntico, contava com novos lotes e uma família nova; também foram introduzidos outros clones da Vizinhança 1 (chamados de Vizinhança 3, Vizinhança 4, etc.), que estão completamente desertas e convidam o jogador a habitá-las. O Bicho Vai Pegar, quinta expansão do jogo, inovou ao expandir consideravelmente a visão da vizinhança original, introduzindo mais de vinte lotes, várias famílias novas, além de trazer os lotes comunitários, até então restritos à Cidade , a uma vizinhança residencial. Esta vizinhança aprimorada recebeu o nome de Cidade Velha. Além da Cidade Velha, Num Passe de Mágica, sétima e última expansão da primeira geração, introduziu a Cidade da Magia, onde estão localizados três lotes residenciais que podem ser comprados com simoleons e moedas mágicas. O grande foco do jogo é a rotina dos Sims, habitantes dos lotes residenciais. Eles têm três estágios de vida: recém-nascido, criança e adulto. Recém-nascidos tornam-se crianças após 72 horas passadas no jogo. Crianças e adultos não envelhecem. Porém, uma criança pode tornar-se um adulto através de um feitiço específico . Apesar da existência de famílias pré-criadas e prontas para jogar, é possível criar novos Sims a qualquer momento pelo Criar um Sim. Até oito Sims podem morar num lote e, portanto, uma família de até oito membros pode ser criada. O jogador pode escolher seu sexo, idade, cor de pele, corpo, cabeça e personalidade. Uma pequena biografia pode ser escrita para cada Sim, opcionalmente. Ao concluir a criação de uma família, ela ingressará o Estoque de Famílias e não será possível voltar atrás para editar alguma coisa. Do estoque, os Sims podem se mudar para um lote residencial. Lotes, mesmo os baldios, têm um preço determinado, que é calculado de acordo com seu tamanho, somado ao preço de qualquer tipo de arquitetura ou mobília que esteja presente no mesmo. Todas as famílias começam com uma renda inicial de §20.000, dinheiro destinado à compra ou construção de suas residências, à mobília, à alimentação e a presentes para outros Sims. Pacotes de expansão introduziram novas maneiras de se investir o dinheiro dos Sims, tais como sair de férias ou jantar em um restaurante . Ao se entrar em um lote habitado, há três modos principais. O Modo Construção é usado para erguer casas e lotes comunitários, permitindo que o jogador lide com paredes, pinturas, pisos, portas, janelas, telhados, jardinagem e crie piscinas. O Modo Compra é usado para mobiliar os lotes, contando com eletrônicos, móveis, iluminação, decoração, etc. Ambos os modos são desativados em caso de incêndio ou caso um ladrão invada o lote. Por fim, há o Modo Simulação, único modo em que o tempo passa e os Sims são controlados. Neste modo, os Sims trabalham, vivem e se relacionam. Cada Sim tem oito necessidades que devem ser atendidas para manter seu humor e seu bem estar. Um Sim de necessidades altas estará disposto a construir habilidades e irá ao trabalho por conta própria, atividades que um Sim com necessidades em estado crítico normalmente se recusará a fazer. Algumas necessidades são vitais para os Sims e levá-las ao nível zero pode resultar em casos graves, tais como a morte. As necessidades devem ser saciadas pelo uso de objetos domésticos, tais como o vaso sanitário, a ducha, a cama, a televisão, etc. Não existem dias da semana e, portanto, adultos e crianças deverão trabalhar/estudar todos os dias. Ter um emprego é vital para manter o fluxo de dinheiro. Todas as carreiras têm dez níveis, que são conquistados ao aprender novas habilidades e fazer amigos. Há um conceito de 1 a 10 que define as notas das crianças na escola. Cada vez que uma criança falta às aulas, perde 2 pontos. Isto pode ser compensado ao estudar em casa, evitando uma baixa nas notas. Crianças que chegam a uma nota muito baixa são mandadas para uma escola militar e nunca mais são vistas. Apesar de ser um jogo não-linear e não existirem objetivos concretos para o jogador seguir, existem várias situações que devem, teoricamente, ser evitadas. Um Sim sem habilidades culinárias pode iniciar um incêndio ao usar um fogão que, se não for controlado rapidamente, destruirá objetos e poderá matar Sims próximos. Em outra situação, no meio da noite, quando os Sims normalmente estão dormindo, um ladrão pode entrar no lote para roubar objetos. Enquanto impedir que ele invada o lote é completamente impossível, pode-se comprar um alarme para detectar sua presença e informar a polícia. Além disso, um bebê negligenciado pelos pais será levado pela Assistente Social. A morte de um Sim pode acontecer de várias maneiras, tais como inanição, afogamento e eletrocussão, acarretando na perda permanente sobre o controle do mesmo e tornando o lote em questão assombrado por seu fantasma. Vizinhanças Vizinhança 1 right|150px Apresentada no jogo base, a Vizinhança 1 traz dez lotes residenciais e duas famílias como habitantes. No Estoque de Famílias, há mais três para se mudarem para a vizinhança. Sendo a primeira do jogo original, ela traz algumas das famílias mais conhecidas e consagradas da série The Sims, tais como a Família Caixão e a Família Novato. Vizinhança 2 right|150px Introduzida em Gozando a Vida, a Vizinhança 2 traz apenas uma família jogável, os Mashuga. O terreno é exatamente igual ao da Vizinhança 1, padrão presente nas outras vizinhanças adicionadas nesta mesma expansão. Além da casa dos Mashuga, existem outras duas casas desabitadas, uma com design rústico e outra de aparência moderna. Vizinhanças 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 e 8 Completamente desertas e desabitadas, essas vizinhanças foram introduzidas em Gozando a Vida e em Fazendo a Festa. Elas dão oportunidade aos jogadores de criar mais famílias, uma vez que logo as vizinhanças já disponíveis seriam lotadas. Cidade right|150px Embora não seja habitável, a Cidade, introduzida em Encontro Marcado, traz os famosos lote comunitários que permitem aos Sims saírem para encontros. Entre as opções, estão restaurantes, parques, shoppings e até mesmo praias. É possível jantar, participar de jogos, comprar presentes e, evidentemente, namorar. Alternativamente, pode-se visitar a Cidade sozinho. Ilha de Férias right|150px Introduzida por Em Férias, a Ilha de Férias traz três áreas com climas e atividades diferentes. Estas áreas correspondem a um terreno coberto de neve, onde se pode praticar snowboarding e criar anjos de neve, por exemplo; um terreno florestal, onde se pode acampar, pescar e conversar em volta de uma fogueira; e por fim, um terreno praiano, onde se pode nadar. Cidade Velha right|150px O Bicho Vai Pegar trouxe a Cidade Velha, que expande consideravelmente o território da Vizinhança 1 e traz novas famílias e lotes. Entre estas famílias, estão os pais de Vladmir Caixão e a família Subúrbio, aqui chamada de Campos. Ambas viriam a retornar em gerações futuras. Curiosamente, o território das Vizinhanças 2, 3 e em diante também é expandido, trazendo as mesmas famílias e lotes novos. Studio Town right|150px Studio Town traz as várias oportunidades introduzidas em Superstar. Constituída apenas por lotes comunitários, é possível investir na carreira de cantor, ator, ou modelo, além de relaxar nas saunas locais e encontrar celebridades da vida real andando pelos lotes, identificáveis por estrelas acima dos mesmos. Cidade da Magia right|150px Num Passe de Mágica, último pacote de expansão da primeira geração, traz a Cidade da Magia. Seus lotes têm aspecto macabro e arquitetura rústica. Neles, é possível apresentar-se em palcos para ganhar moedas mágicas, comprar ingredientes mágicos, entreter-se com brinquedos e duelar com outros bruxos. Além disso, há três lotes residenciais que podem ser adquiridos com simoleons e moedas mágicas. Pacotes de Expansão A série The Sims é conhecida pelo número elevado de pacotes de expansão, que adicionam novos objetos, possibilidades e interações. A primeira geração foi acompanhada de sete pacotes de expansão: Compilações Foram lançadas dez compilações para The Sims, reunindo o jogo base com expansões, ou mesmo um conjunto de expansões, que exigem que o jogador tenha, previamente, uma cópia do jogo base. Conteúdo personalizado The Sims foi concebido para permitir aos jogadores personalizar a sua experiência no jogo com skins (peles) adicionais e itens do modo compra/construção disponível a partir do site oficial do TheSims.com, The Sims Creator ou sites de terceiros. O suporte para conteúdo personalizado também foi incluído em seus sucessores, como The Sims 2, The Sims Histórias, The Sims 3 e The Sims 4. Recepção Ao contrário do esperado, The Sims recebeu aclamação universal e tornou-se sucesso de vendas. O jogo foi elogiado por muitos jornalistas por sua simplicidade e pela liberdade oferecida aos jogadores. Em sua resenha, o site IGN afirma que o jogo "não só é viciante, mas completamente perigoso", além de elogiar os menus, os controles e o áudio, mas também fez pequenas críticas ao Modo Compra e aos requisitos exigentes. Apesar disso, a nota final do jogo foi 9.5 de 10, classificada como "incrível". Demais sites elogiaram o jogo pelos mesmos motivos, como a GameSpot, que deu uma nota de 9.1 de 10, classificada como "soberbo". No site Metacritic, The Sims tem uma nota de 92 de 100, classificada como "aclamação universal". No GameRankings, tem aprovação de 89.74% da crítica, estando entre os 100 jogos de PC mais bem avaliados do site. The Sims também quebrou recordes de vendas e lucrou muito mais que o esperado pela EA. Segundo informações da própria EA, o jogo base vendeu mais de 16 milhões de unidades em todo mundoThe Sims Franchise Celebrates Its Fifth Anniversary and Continues to Break Records, tornando-se o jogo de PC mais vendido da época, ultrapassando o título que pertencia, até então, a Myst.The Sims overtakes Myst - GameSpot Curiosidades *''The Sims'' foi produzido para ser um jogo apenas de arquitetura. O objetivo era criar casas que posteriormente eram avaliadas por outros Sims. *O primeiro objeto criado para The Sims foi o vaso sanitário.[http://www.ea.com/news/celebrate-the-sims-sweet-sixteen-then-and-now Celebrate The Sims Sweet Sixteen: Then and Now] *''The Sims'' é o único jogo dentre seus sucessores que não foi comercializado no Origin. *Para lançar The Sims na China, a carreira criminal teve de ser renomeada, sendo transformada na carreira de mímico. Todo o conteúdo teve de ser mudado para uma temática de mímicos. *Durante o desenvolvimento do jogo, a equipe teve de se mudar para um escritório em Walnut Creek. Para entrarem no espírito de desenvolvimento de Fazendo a Festa, o escritório foi decorado numa temática Tiki. A equipe também comprou uma pinhata que, segundo Lyndsay Pearson, produtora sênior do jogo, seria destruída no lançamento de The Sims 3. Entretanto, ela segue intacta até os dias de hoje no estúdio. *Em 22 de novembro de 2002, The Sims se tornou o primeiro videogame a aparecer na capa da revista estadunidense Newsweek. *Enquanto The Sims ainda estava sendo produzido, quando um Sim se molhava, as poças que se formavam tinham uma cor mais "realista". A equipe achou que tal detalhe era "perturbador" e trocou a cor para um azul translúcido. *Por um descuido por parte da equipe de produção, era possível que um gato fosse o encontro as escuras de um Sim em Encontro Marcado. Entretanto, tal bug estava disponível apenas por duas semanas e foi consertado pela equipe antes de O Bicho Vai Pegar. *O Servus é reconhecido pela equipe como o primeiro NPC da série. *Haviam apenas cerca de 3 mil arquivos de som em The Sims. Em The Sims 4, existem mais de 110 mil. **Novamente em The Sims 4, há um jogo de computador chamado "Sims Para Sempre" que contém imagens do The Sims original, com música e língua Simlish. Vladmir e Laura Caixão ainda podem ser vistos se beijando em uma banheira de hidromassagem em uma cena. Ele também usa em grande parte de vídeos promocionais de The Sims: Em Férias. Galeria Capturas de tela = TS1CdT.jpg TS1CdT2.jpg Plumbob The Sims 1.png|O plumbob original do The Sims. |-| Vídeos = Requisitos de Sistema *Sistema operacional Windows 95 ou mais recente (ME/NT/2000 não suportados). *Processador Intel Pentium II de 233 MHz ou superior. *32 MB de memória RAM. *Drive de CD-ROM de velocidade 4x. *350 MB de espaço livre no disco rígido. *2 MB de memória de vídeo. *DirectX 7.0. Referências en:The Sims es:Los Sims fr:Les Sims et:The Sims ru:The Sims nl:The Sims